Citas a Ciegas
by BtrNmKpfan
Summary: James esta preocupado por quedarse solo el resto de su vida, ¿como solucionara es problema?


Bueno este es mi segundo fic,espero que lo disfruten :D. Y gracias por los consejos,dejen reviews

* * *

Era un bello día en PalmWoods todo estaba tranquilo en sus alrededores, excepto en el 2J donde se encontraba un chico castaño que en su rostro se le veía un poco preocupado. Y en eso alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos, ese alguien era el líder de la banda.

-¿Que sucede James?-le pregunto el chico rubio

-Nada es solo que…-suspiro-Ya ves que yo soy muy mujeriego-Kendall asintió un poco sorprendido porque su amigo admitió ser mujeriego-Bueno la cosa es que me quede pensando que si sigo así me voy a quedar solo el resto de mi vida-

-¿Porque no intentas salir con alguien por más de 3 días?-

-Eso es lo que no se-dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón-Siempre que veo a la persona le encuentro una debilidad o algo malo-

-Porque no lo intentas jugando ''Citas a Ciegas''-le dijo dándole una opción al castaño

-¿Y eso cómo me servirá?-

-Pues te ponemos a ti del lado izquierdo de un cartel y del otro lado del cartel a tus citas para que no los veas y debes de elegir a una persona y tendrás una cita con la persona que hayas elegido-le explico Kendall

-¿Y cómo lo escojo?-pregunto el castaño

-A través de una serie de preguntas y al que te parezca más interesante lo eliges-

-Está bien lo hare-lo dijo con un tono frustrado

…Más Tarde…

-¿Ya estás listo James?-le pregunto el chico latino a su amigo Cataño que le estaba esperando afuera de su cuarto para irse al concurso

-Si-dijo saliendo del cuarto-Como me veo-vestía un traje color gris con una camisa blanca y zapatos negros

-Bien-haciéndole una seña con el dedo pulgar arriba-Vámonos porque se nos hace tarde-

-Y donde va ser-

-En donde hacemos nuestras sesiones de fogata y de ahí van a ir a un restaurante-

Dicho esto los dos salieron del apartamento bajaron por el ascensor y se dirigieron a la piscina. Al llegar James se sorprendió al ver un gran cartel y unas cuantas cámaras

-¡KENDALL!-grito el castaño

-Que pasa James-le pregunto el rubio que al parecer en sus manos traía una carpeta y en su cara un micrófono inalámbrico

-¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?¡-

-¿Que pensabas?, que solo iba a ser entre nosotros y tus citas secretas el concurso-James asintió-Pues no, lo vamos a transmitir en internet a través de la twittcam-

-Pero yo no pensé que…-

-No me importa vete a sentarte en esa silla-señalando una silla sin respaldo-anda ve-le dijo y le dio una pequeña nalgada para que se moviera, y si lo hizo James se movió

Kendall se sentó en una silla de Director de cine-En 5…4…3…2…1…Al aire-señalo hacia los camarógrafos

-Bienvenidos a ''Citas a Ciegas'' con su presentador Carlos García y hoy con nuestro amigo James como romeo buscando a su Julieta-lo dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro-Mide 1.85,su color de pelo es castaño, es de Minnesota, es cantante, tiene 19 años y el color de ojos son cafés del otro lado-se movía hacia el lado derecho del cartel que separaba a James de sus citas secretas-Antes que nada sus voces han sido distorsionadas, tenemos a la cita #1: mide 1.59,tiene el pelo rubio, es de Nueva York, es del equipo de porristas, tiene 20 años y tiene los ojos color miel-al parecer a James le había gustado esa cita #2:mide 1.67,es pelirroja, es de Seattle, estudia la carrera de gastronomía, tiene 18 años y es oliverde-a James le pareció interesante-Y por último pero no menos importante nuestra cita #3:mide 1.75,su color de pelo es negro, es originalmente de Kansas(M/A: creo que de ahí era el Logan de la serie),estudia la carrera de medicina, tiene 17 años y sus ojos son de color negros-

-° Recuerda hazlo como lo ensayamos-le decía Kendall mediante el micrófono inalámbrico a la cita #3 que tenía un chícharo en el oído (M/A: los que no sepan que es un chícharo es lo que luego se ponen los actores en el oído para no olvidar diálogos, se parece a eso que usan los que escuchan bien)-recuerda decir todo lo que le gusta a James como si a ti también te gustara, ¿entendido? °-

-° Ok °-le respondió la cita #3

-La primera pregunta-continuando con Carlos-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?-

-Los productos para el cabello-Contesto James

-Los gatos-dijo la cita #1

-El mar-dijo la cita #2

-Antes que nada yo odio los productos para el cabello-dijo la cita #3-no lo sé son muy tontos-

-° ¡¿Pero qué demonios estas haci…°-Kendall no pudo terminar la frase ya que la cita #3 apago el chícharo

Y así se pasó todo el rato James respondía y la cita #3 siempre decía lo contrario, si a James le gustaba algo la #3 lo odiaba, si James odiaba algo a la cita le gustaba, todo era al revés conforme al plan que tenían

-Bueno ya es la hora de elegir-se voltea hacia James-¿A quién escoges James?-

-Elijo a…la cita #3-dicho esto James, Kendall se sorprendió ya que el plan si funciono

Todo había terminado, las cámaras se habían apagado y anunciarían al ganador en una semana. Mientras tanto James y el Ganador irían a un lujoso restaurante para poder platicar y por fin verse, el primero al llegar al restaurante seria el ganador y de ahí llegaría James.

-Buenas noches señor, ¿tiene reservación?-le pregunto un mesero

-Buenas noches, si tengo una reservación es en la mesa 35-

-Sígame por aquí-el mesero dijo y James lo siguió, recorrió casi todo el restaurante hasta que llego a una mesa que se encontraba en una esquina oscura

-Hola, soy James y tú eres la cita #3-

-Si soy yo-

-Dos cosas, ¿te podrías quitar el distorsionador de voz y ponerte en la luz para que te vea?-

-Está bien lo hare-cuando dijo eso se posó frente a la luz y lo que vio James lo dejo sorprendido.

Logan era la cita #3

-Entonces tú fuiste la persona que me enamoro-le dijo con una sonrisa que enamora a cualquiera

-Es… ¿Enserio?-le dijo el pálido con un tono de felicidad

-¿Por qué debería de ser mentira?, si yo en verdad te amo Logan-

-Pero ya que me viste como soy me vas a encontrar un defecto-tenía un tono de tristeza

-No Logan, tú siempre me has gustado, tienes unos ojos que enamoran a cualquiera y una sonrisa que deja impactado al resto del mundo-

-Entonces si me amabas, ¿porque nunca me lo dijiste?-

-Porque tenía miedo de romper con nuestra amistad-dicho esto el pálido se alegro

-Pero me prometes algo-

-Lo que sea Logie-

-Prométeme que nunca vas a dejar que me vaya de tu lado-

-Yo James Isaac Diamond-dijo mientras agarraba las manos de Logan-Te prometo a ti Hortence Henry Mitchell que nunca voy a dejar que tú te vayas de mi lado, y que desde este momento mi corazón te pertenece-dijo mientras ponía las manos de logan en su pecho

-Te creo James-

-Entonces quieres continuar con la cena futuro -

-Claro que si acepto-

Los dos continuaron con la cita que tenían planeada y todo iba bien. Llegando la hora de irse vieron que no estaba la limusina para que los llevara de regreso a palmwoods, así que se tuvieron que ir caminando por que ninguno llevaba dinero para pagar un taxi ya que Kendall le había dicho a James que todo estaba pagado y Logan había olvidado su billetera en el apartamento, y para el colmo de los dos empezó a llover.

-Rayos, ósea sin dinero, sin limusina y todavía empieza a llover-reclamo un poco molesto el castaño

-No te molestes, así es más romántico-

-Si tienes razón, pero que idiota soy está lloviendo y tú te estas mojando-James le dio su saco del traje ya que logan solo llevaba una camisa de manga corta y un chaleco de vestir

-No Jamie tienes que hacerlo tú te vas a enfermar-replico el chico listo de la banda tratando de negar el saco del castaño pero fue imposible porque james le gano

-Si lo sé, pero si tú te enfermas no me lo perdonare-

-Está bien-

-Todavía no me has dicho como entraste al concurso-

-Todo pasó así…-

***Flashback***

Kendall después de haber hablado con James se fue a su habitación donde se encontró con Logan ya que este le había pedido que hablara con el castaño porque lo había notado muy raro desde hace rato.

-¿Qué te dijo James?-pregunto Logan

-Dice que esta triste porque si sigue de mujeriego se va a quedar solo el resto de su vida-

-No si yo lo acompaño-Kendall era el único que sabía que a Logan le gustaba James

-Lo sé (¬¬)-

-Y que le dijiste-

-Que porque no jugaba ''Citas a Ciegas'' y el acepto jugar-

-¿Y yo puedo ser una de esas citas? (e.e)-

-Sí, pero debes aprender que contestar para que James te elija-

-¿Comenzamos de una vez?-

-Claro, vámonos al parque para platicar-dicho esto los 2 se fueron al parque para ensayar las respuestas

***Fin del Flashback***

-...Y así entre-ellos seguían caminando bajo la lluvia

-Sabes que falta en este momento-

-¿Qué?-volteo a ver a James confundido

-Esto…-el castaño se inclinó y beso a Logan como si no hubiera mañana, los dos estaban tan concentrados en el beso que el resto de mundo desapareció, solo existían ellos dos. Logan por su parte se sentía en las nubes ya que había deseado eso desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Logan con felicidad

-Eso fue como cerré el trato de nunca dejar que te vayas de mi lado-

* * *

Espero que lo hayan estuvo cursi o exagerado haganmelo saber :( BYE


End file.
